<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle of London by Dunkindonut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689204">Battle of London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkindonut/pseuds/Dunkindonut'>Dunkindonut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hearts of Iron (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Germany, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaiserreich, Letters, Syndicalism, War, War Crimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkindonut/pseuds/Dunkindonut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Last Stand of the British is underway, Mosley and his regime stand firm with the belief that London will hold. The last bastion of Syndicalism after the many international revolts. With support flowing in from the CSA in a last-ditch bid to defend the Revolution. The entire world and its powers hinge on the fate of the City. The Kaiser's Best storm the Capital. Paratroopers, Sturmtruppen and the Seebataillon all working to dislodge their threat once and for all. But the British stand unfazed, Refusing to let the Empire cross the Line. </p>
<p>The world watches and holds its Breath, The Isles will stand today or fall, but with failures in Ireland and the Repulse of the Canadian Forces, The battle's outcome is uncertain and could be changed by a few actions Is the Kaiserreich finally at the threat of facing its demise? Or is its dawn only just beginning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle of London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mutter, Vater. </em>
</p>
<p>I am not sure how much of this will get to you. I can hardly write without a Military Police looking over my shoulder. It is fortunate if it reaches you. But if it does you must burn it after you receive it. You could go to jail for possessing this letter. The Abwher is always watching</p>
<p>My Divison is bogged down in a trench in a Park next to the River Thames. We are under constant sniper fire from the 'Big Ben'. Somehow our bombers missed it. Everyday we get up expecting a stray bullet to strike us down, We can see <em>Der Bastard</em> from our muddy trench. He sits up there mocking us, Everyday he claims a man, Somedays he gets up to three. We have begun to name him 'The Butcher of London'. Everyday we see his scopes glint bouncing off the English Morning Sun. That is if there is a sun on this island. I miss sunny Potsdam, I miss our trips to Berlin where it never seemed to Rain. The dirt turns to mud, which we are woefully unprepared for. I have gone through two pairs of boots in this park. I doubt they will give me another Pair. We are running low on food, we have resorted to looting. We are nothing more than thieves at this point. I pray that historians recognize our situation and forgive us. </p>
<p>Everyday we are woken before dawn. We ready our rifles, which when not in combat are cleaned of mud. This entire country is one made of mud. We see a light show of artillery and anti-aircraft fire. We rush to the houses of Westminster in prayer that we don't get bombed by the Luftwaffe. God curse those bombers, They must be blind or still think it is 1940. They are somehow unaware that we have not made any advances. But we have tried, God how we have tried. We soon scramble like ants back into our trenches and prepare. We occasionally exchange gunfire between the Thames. We may kill one or two. But they simply get replaced. We have no such means of replacing our troops. We only see the occasional paratrooper brigade. I have never seen one land close to us. But we know they are doing well as we hear more gunfire and shouting when they land. We are occasionally reinforced by a battalion. But they are from all over the place. Austrians, Ukrainians. Even some Irish joined the fight. They are the best fighters we have ever seen. But it doesn't matter how good you are in this country. Artillery comes, all the same.</p>
<p>We push the Westminster Bridge everyday we can, It is protected by Sandbags and a full battalion of armoured vehicles of which we have no means of attacking. We throw our grenades, sometimes bundle them together for more impact. But we get to be met with a hail of bullets and grenades. Sometimes they throw our grenades back at us. I have no idea how stupid or brave you have to be to take that risk. Everyday our commandeers give the same order 'Attack, Attack, Attack!' They don't know what we have been through to even get to Westminster. The risks the English take simply cannot be taken by us. We are kilometres from our homeland. Lost and Afraid. Yet the Officers in Paris officers demand we continue to throw ourselves against the Syndie's Lines. We still do not know why the British haven't blown the bridge. Maybe they are extremely confident in Victory and I don't blame them.</p>
<p>This letter will never get through to you through normal means. I have written too much. That is why I am sending it from a Ukrainian Friend of mine. I do not know his name. But he is going home soon. He has been shot on the Bridge. If he survives he will go home. He will stop in Potsdam and give you a letter. Please thank him if he makes it. He has been through much more than any man should. I hope he finds his wife and children amongst all of this. This war has been hell for everyone. I pity the Americans. Their country is falling apart and they are divided against each other. This will never happen in Germany. We German people shall not be divided if it was judgment day. I believe in that above anything else.  </p>
<p>I hope we can someday lay Panzer's on this rock. The officers aren't talking, I just hope we can get past Westminster and Finally take Parliament. If it isn't a Last Stand of the British I don't know what is. But I don't know If it is worth is. This doesn't feel like the First Weltkrieg. This feels like the end of the world. I have no idea how this war keeps going. How can we keep being sent at the enemy lines again and again? How can the generals expect us to win? It is the definition of insanity to take the same action again and again, expecting a different outcome. Our very lives are being toyed with.</p>
<p>I'm sorry for joining the Army. It was a foolish mistake to think we would win gloriously like the First Weltkrieg. I hope that you will understand why I did it and forgive me for my mistakes. You do not know how much it pains me to be away from my country. On this miserable island across the Sea. I just hope that one day I can come back without a hole through my head. I don't know how this war is going, no one wants to tell me. But I think we could still win this, I remember when we received news that France had capitulated. I hope we will all cheer and drink when this 'Union of Britan' goes as well and we may still march home as heroes of Germany.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bleib sicher  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>